Rock, Paper, Scissors!
by Kay-chanLufU
Summary: What happens when Misaki and Akihiko leave their twin boys home alone for a few days? Rated T for language! Oneshot


**It's me again! I've got to say, I'm getting pretty addicted to this site. I was just thinking, what if Usagi-san and Misaki-kun had kids, and they played Rock Paper Scissors? And if your wondering... Yes, that's the kind of shit that goes through my head all day. Inspired by by something I read off of the internet! Lol, Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not and probably never will own Junjo Romantica. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Rock, Paper, Scissors!<strong>

Suzu and Aki were playing video games in their room, battleing eachother for the title of Ulitmate Extreme Zombie Slayer. They've been playing video games for 5 hours straight, eating popcorn and drinking various sodas blindly, not taking their eyes of off the big screen.

Suzu- the oldest- blew some silver hair out of his dialated green eyes- Intent on finding the magic Rainbow Crystal in a town called Halabann, so that he may have the power slay 1,000 zombies at once and earn double Awesome Points. Yeah.

Suzu gripped the controler in his hands, raising his arms up in the air and tliting it side to side while pressing various buttons- he'd just been attacked by a group of rogue half-zombies. He was winning until he felt a slight vibration... in his pants? He yelped and jumped up- causing Aki to pause the game. Aki's dark brown hair was messy and he had slightly dark circles under his lavender eyes from staring at the TV for so long. He frowned at Suzu and gave him a look that said 'What have you been smoking and where are you hiding it?'

Aki reached into his back pocket- relieved that it was just his Iphone. He accepted the call and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey? Mom."

_"Hey, Suzu! How are you guys doing? Is everything okay? You haven't blown up the house yet, right? Are you washing behind you ears and-"_

"YES. Yes. We're 13 now, we're perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves." Suzu stuck his nose up in the air proudly. Aki threw a piece of extra buttery popcorn at him, hitting him right in the middle of the forehead.

He heard his Mother chuckle. Usagi-san and Misaki had decided to take a trip to another city- one the boys hadn't bothered to remember the name of. They had been gone for 2 days- so they'd be back the next morning.

_"You've been playing video games for hours, haven't you?"_

"... Yes Sir?"

_"Turn the TV off."_

"But... Mo-o-om!" Suzu pouted.

_"C'mon, turn it off, I can hear the music in the background."_

Suzu grumbled and switched the TV off after saving the game, sitting down cross-legged and huffing into the phone.

"So what're we supposed to do now?"

_"Play Rock Paper Scissors or something that won't rot your brain."_

Both boys looked at eachother and then back at the phone.

"What's Rock Paper Scissors?" They said in unison.

Misaki sighed and explained the game to them.

"It sounds like something a poor kid would play." Aki said leaning into the phone.

_"Honestly! You two are so spoiled. I've gotta go- I love you! Remember: Change your underwear, Eat healthy, Clean your room and wash behind your ears and-"_

"WE KNOW." They said together before Misaki could finish.

Misaki waited on the other end. The boys sighed and they hung their heads.

"We love you too, mom."

_"Much better! See you two tommorow! Dad says Hi!" _

After saying that, Suzu and Aki made disgusted faces at the words they had heard next.

"_Bakahiko! Not now! S-stop it!"_ Suzu hung up and they both shivered.

"So... uh... how 'bout Rock... Scissors... was it paper?" Aki strained to remember the name of the boring game.

"I dunno man, just do it so we won't be lieing when Mom asks us if we played it or not."

They each held one of their hands out- making a fist with the other and putting it in their other hand.

They stumbled over the order of the words but yelled "SHOOT" at the end anyway.

"I got rock." Aki said.

"Paper. HAH. BEAT YOU." Suzu covered Aki's fisted hand and pulled the younger boy over him playfully, failing to flip him across the room.

"How the fuck does that work? Is paper gonna magically wrap around rock and leave it unable to move? Why can't it do that to scissors?"

"It's just a game..." Suzu held up his hands in defence.

"But dude! Think about it! Rock could tear that shit up in 2 seconds!"

"Dude..."

"REMATCH."

"Huh?"

"RE. MATCH."

They had a rematch. Like before- Suzu had paper, and Aki had rock.

Aki threw his fist back and punched Suzu in the jaw.

"OH, SORRY! I THOUGHT PAPER WAS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU, ASSHOLE!" He said sarcastically before leaving the room and a bleeding Suzu behind.

* * *

><p>Misaki opened the front door to the mansion, all was quiet.<p>

That couldn't be good.

Let's just say Misaki was thoroughly pissed to see his oldest son in his room on the floor unconscious with a bloody mouth and nose.

Akihiko backed away and hid somewhere on the other side of the house, not daring to get in the way of Misaki's wrath.

**"AKI!"**

And that's what happens when you leave two boys home alone for a few days.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, okay! What did you think? I just thought that this was a funny situation to put Misaki in, so I wrote a story about it! I googled some sarcastic things to say and something similar to this came up- I thought that it was cute and I couldn't resist! Thank you for reading! :)<strong>


End file.
